My Earth
by uchihyuu nagisa
Summary: For DMAC 2011/2012, Theme: Earth/AU/Apakah kalian tahu, di dalam planet bumi itu… banyak sekali menyimpan rahasia. Salah satunya menyimpan rahasia antara AKU dan DIA/DLDR.


**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Uzumaki Naruto x Haruno Sakura**

**Rate : K**

**Warning : OOC, **_**full of**_** Naruto's POV, typo bertebaran, ide pasaran dan sederet kesalahan lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Fic keduaku difandom ini dan didedikasikan untuk **

**Daylight Midnight Alliance Challenge (DMAC) 2011/2012**

**Happy reading, **_**minna-san**_

**.**

**.**

**B**umi…..

Apa yang kalian pikirkan ketika mendengar kata itu… Aku tahu pasti kalian akan menjawab bumi adalah satu-satunya planet yang berpenghuni di semesta alam ini dan apabila kita melihat bumi dari luar angkasa akan terlihat seperti bola biru dikelilingi kabut putih(?)

Tapi apakah kalian tahu di dalam planet bumi itu… banyak sekali menyimpan rahasia… salah satunya menyimpan rahasia antara AKU dan DIA.

Dia siapa?

.

.

.

Betul, dia Haruno Sakura, teman satu timku. Bagiku, Haruno Sakura bukan hanya sebatas itu, tapi dia adalah belahan jiwaku, tempatku bersandar ketika semua orang berbalik menyerangku. Entah dia menyadari atau tidak, tapi Sakura adalah sumber inspirasi dan sumber motivasiku.

Dia adalah alasan kenapa aku harus bertahan didunia ninja yang kejam ini, dimana perang terus berkecamuk. Banyak anak yang kehilangan orang tuanya akibat perang yang terjadi. Banyak orang yang kehilangan orang terkasihnya akibat gugur di medan perang maupun gugur saat menjalankan tugas desa. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan perempuan bermata hijau yang berada disampingku ini terluka. Aku akan melindunginya sepenuh jiwa dan sepenuh hatiku. Bagiku, dialah bumiku. Dia segalanya untukku.

Sakura adalah lautku, tempatku berlayar mencari benua baru untuk menenangkan hatiku yang gelisah akibat perang yang berkobar. Laut tempatku menyelam untuk sekedar mendinginkan pikiranku yang kacau balau.

Sakura adalah pantaiku, tempatku melabuhkan kapal lara apabila terjadi badai masalah dihidupku. Pantai tempatku menikmati keindahan matahari terbenam kala senja menyapa.

Sakura adalah daratanku, tempatku membangun semangat yang sempat tercecer ketika aku putus asa.

Sakura ibaratkan hutan tropis, tempatku bernapas, menghirup oksigen bersih yang ditawarkannya untuk menghilangkan racun kehidupan yang menyerangku.

Mungkin kalian tertawa membaca catatan hatiku ini, yang terdengar berlebihan dan gombal. Hei! tapi inilah yang aku rasakan sekarang. Jangan salahkan jidat lebar Sakura(?). Aish, bicara apa aku ini? Untung saja kekasihku ini masih tertidur dipundakku. Apa jadinya jika ia mendengar aku menyebutnya gadis berjidat lebar, tamatlah riwayatku ditangannya. Apa kalian tahu bagaimana kekuatan pukulan Sakura? Sangat mengerikan! Mungkin lebih mengerikan dari pukulan nenek Tsunade. Ah, abaikan saja apa yang kukatakan tentang kekuatan pukulan tadi.

Tapi… aku berbicara jujur loh, tentang 'jangan salahkan jidat lebar Sakura', karena jidat lebarnya itulah aku jatuh cinta padanya. Jidatnya itu, seakan menggodaku untuk melabuhkan bibirku disana. _What_? Aish, sekarang apa lagi yang aku pikirkan? Kenapa aku bisa berpikiran mesum begini sih. Cukup Sasuke_-teme _sajayang mesum ke Hinata. Aku tidak perlu mengikuti jejak langkah Sasuke. Upss! Sasuke pasti akan membunuhku jika dia tahu aku menyebutnya mesum. Tapi untungnya, hal ini cuma aku dan kalian yang tahu. Ini cukup menjadi rahasia antara aku dan kalian saja, oke? Oke. Aku pegang janji kalian.

Oh iya, jangan katakan aku narsis yah! Tapi aku merasa aku dan Sakura memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Mau bukti? Coba lihatlah mata kami. Aku bermata biru, Sakura bermata hijau. Kalian pasti berpikir apa hubungannya mata dengan kecocokan kami, bukan? Akan aku jelaskan pada kalian.

Begini, maksudku, mataku yang berwarna biru melambangkan laut, dan dia, yang bermata hijau melambangkan hutan. Dimana dilaut ada ribuan bahkan ratusan jenis ikan dan jangan lupakan juga terumbu-terumbu karang yang menakjubkan seperti wisata bahari Raja Ampat dan Bunaken di negeri tetangga nun jauh disana(?). Sedangkan di hutan banyak kita temukan pohon yang berfungsi sebagai paru-paru dunia yang menyumbangkan persediaan oksigen untuk makhluk hidup yang bernapas dan jangan lupakan pula binatangnya. Dari yang tidak bertulang belakang sampai yang bertulang belakang. Dari yang tidak berkaki sampai yang berkaki. Dari yang tidak berbulu sampai yang berbulu(?) Apa hubungannya?

Oke, cukup sudah pendiskripsian laut dan hutannya, daripada aku berbicara lebih tidak jelas lagi. Intinya aku ingin menjelaskan kepada kalian bahwa kami, aku, Uzumaki Naruto dan dia Haruno Sakura saling melengkapi. Dimana ada Sakura disitu ada aku, seperti dimana ada laut disitu ada daratan. Lautan tak bisa dipisahkan dengan daratan, aku harap hubungan kami juga seperti itu, tetap utuh meskipun hujan meteor datang menghantam bumi(?).

Sekian cerita dariku. Apa ceritamu?

.

.

.

_**Owari**_

.

.

.

A/N ::

Akhirnya… jadi juga fic abal ini. Aku ucapkan terima kasih kepada para author **NaruSaku lovers** yang sudah bersedia membuatkan kami fic. Dan berkat semangat kalian yang mem_publish_ fic-fic kalian, Aku jadi termotivasi untuk menyelesaikan fic ini, walaupun aku _publish_nya di ujung penghabisan waktu _event_ yang sudah ditentukan. Aku juga minta maaf kalau _feel_nya kurang dan terkesan rada OOC banget. Tapi inilah usaha terbesarku dengan keberanian sebesar biji kacang(?) aku _publish_ fic ini untuk kalian#digeplaked). Oke, daripada kalian terus mendengarkan ocehanku. Aku ucapkan salam kenal dan terima kasih. Semoga kalian suka dengan fic ini ^^

R&R dan C&C diperlukan. Soalnya, aku bingung nentuin _genre_nya apa#dicekek reader. _Mind to review?_

.

.

.

**U.N.**


End file.
